Computing devices are used for a variety of different purposes. For example, a user may use a computing device to read and send emails, send text messages, make phone calls, schedule appointments, play games, listen to music, or perform other tasks. Users may also download or purchase other applications to extend the functionality of their computing devices.
To help organize the various features and functionalities of the computing device, including the downloaded and stored applications, many devices include a home screen and/or other user interface features to efficiently provide a user with different information. For example, a computing device may provide a user with an application bar for launching or opening applications. With the number of applications that are provided on computing devices increasing, an efficient way to provide various information to a user is needed. Furthermore, having aesthetically pleasing features that are unique and different are important to marketing a device.